


Tartarus

by fishtory



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adding More Tags LATER, Slight Canon Divergence, rewritten, updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishtory/pseuds/fishtory
Summary: [[ UPDATING! ]]"I can travel anywhere in the Underworld." Nico told her. "Your legion can't do that.""Perhaps." Reyna said. "But even if you can find these doors... a single demigod is no match for Gaea's forces. You said as much yourself.""That's the thing, Praetor. In order to gain complete control of the Doors of Death, you would have to control both sides simultaneously. If I can even find this set, it'll be easier for two groups—two extremely powerful groups of demigods—to take both sides."Nico knows that finding the non-mortal Doors of Death will be tricky—Gaea's forces guard them. The earth mother does not want to lose control of them. He knows that even trying to find them will likely result in his death. But that's a sacrifice that he's willing to take in order to save the world.





	1. Chapter 1

_"I know you."_

_"Do you?"_

 

Of all the demigods that Nico expected to see at Camp Jupiter, Percy Jackson was near the bottom of the list. I mean, sure, the guy had done some pretty shocking things such as, you know, saving the world. But this was still... well, it was more than a little shocking.

That being said, Nico was experiencing a wide variety of emotions. Kind of like all of his feelings were being thrown into a blender to make some sort of smoothie. A la what the heck is going on.

Shock was the number one. Percy was here. _Why_ was he here?

Then there was relief. He was safe. Percy was  _alive,_  and he was somewhat safe—if you disregarded the fact that he was about to go out on a quest that would likely get him killed. All of that had to count for something, but...

Then anger. Percy shouldn't have been there. He should have been at home with Sally and with Annabeth. He shouldn't have been out here in California with no memories, and no idea who he was. Who was responsible for this?

And of course, the realisation that he likely couldn't tell anyone where Percy Jackson was. He couldn't tell them that he was alive. If there was some kind of godly influence involved in all of this, then telling them would be... a bad idea, right? If there was a certain way that this had to play out...

"Nico? Are you alright?"

The voice jolted him back to the present. He focused on the figure sitting in front of him and forced a half-smile onto his face.

Hazel leaned forward in the cafe chair she sat in, concern clear in her expression.

 _Not concern,_  Nico realised.  _She was nervous._

He must not have been as good at smiling as he thought he was. He'd been going for  _reassuring,_  not  _look at me, I'm a total creep._  

"Are you okay?" She asked again, reaching out a hand and placing it on his shoulder. Even through his sleeve, Nico could feel the warmth in her hands. Sometimes it shocked him just how  _alive_  she felt. He could remember clearly the day that he found her in the Underworld.

Nico had been searching everywhere for Percy Jackson, going as far as his father's domain. But Percy hadn't been the real reason for his trip to the Underworld that day.

 After finding that the Doors of Death were being held in place by Gaea's forces, he'd gotten a crazy idea. If he could find Bianca—his sister, who died on a quest to save both Annabeth and the goddess Artemis—and Death himself wasn't collecting souls...

Maybe he could bring Bianca back to life. He knew that Bianca would protest the idea.

"You have to let me go, little brother." She would tell him. "You have to forgive me. Death is death, you have to understand that."

But Nico didn't want to let go. He didn't want to forgive or understand anything. He just wanted his sister back, and if there was a way to bring her back to life...

 

He searched everywhere. Elysium was, he figured, a no-brainer. After all, Bianca died to save an entire quest—a quest that stalled Kronos' revival. If not for her sacrifice, the world would probably be, you know, gone.

But there was no trace of Bianca in Elysium. For days he searched for the huntress who gave her life, all for no progress.

Reluctantly, he tried his father's palace. That, he knew, would be rather easy. Hades was almost drowning in paperwork relating to lost or escaped souls.

"That snivelling idiot Thanatos!" He'd heard the god grumble as he walked past Hades' main office. "I told him not to go to Alaska! 'Weekend trip, just going to collect a few souls!' Bah! He walked right into Gaea's trap. Why won't this tablet connect to the Wi-Fi?"

Yeah. Nico definitely wouldn't have a problem sneaking past him for the next few decades. This Doors of Death situation was causing complete and utter chaos in the Underworld. Also, the connection in the palace was abysmal. Hades would never get a decent connection from here. The Fields of Punishment, though, had excellent signal.

Anyways.

Nico had almost given up completely when, in his step-mother's garden, a voice behind him asked, "What are you doing, boy?"

Nico turned. There, in all of her stupid springtime glory was Persephone. Her hair was dark, as it normally was when she was in the Underworld. It made her face seem much more pale, as if she were dead. (Which fits, really.) She wore a simple dress, which came to the floor and was the color of dried grass. She stood tall, and her expression was something akin to annoyance—as if that was all Nico's presence was to her.

Nico didn't doubt that, honestly.

He gave her a blank look, and she sighed.

"I see." Persephone said simply, as if the conversation bored her. He didn't doubt that either, and resisted the urge to tell her to go away. Persephone waved her hand over a skeletal flower, and it began to bloom a disgustingly vibrant pink. It seemed so out of place in the Underworld that Nico had to look away from it. "You've realised what Thanatos' capture means. Spirits could be transported out of the Underworld. The dead could return to life. Which means that you have come for them, I suppose?" She asked—although she no longer sounded bored, but now amused.

That made him angry.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

Persephone raised an eyebrow, a smile flicking across her face. "No? Then pray tell, why are you fretting about, sneaking around your father's domain? If you are not looking for a  _who,_  then  _what?"_

Her demand for information just made him angrier. "Why should I tel you? What I do in the Underworld is none of your business."

Persephone's eyes flickered, and for a moment they were the color of oil, with the intensity of the flames they could yield. “I am not just a simple goddess, boy. You would do well to remember that I am the queen of the Underworld.” She told him. “You stand in my garden, which means that your business is my business.”

Okay. Nico could admit that her logic was pretty sound. But that didn’t mean he liked it. Gods of Olympus, he hated it when Persephone was right. What happened in her husband’s domain was her business. Just... by marriage.

"So now what?" Nico asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow right back at her. "Going to run off and tell Hades? I'm sure that neither of you approve of what you think I'm here for."

Persephone was silent for a moment, instead moving toward a skeletal tree. She closed her eyes and placed a hand on its trunk. Warmth seemed through it, spreading throughout the tree and turning its trunk a rich brown. As it traveled up the tree and into its leaves, they turned a bright shade of green. Flowers began to bloom and, just as quickly, the tree bore fruit.

"Pomegranates." Nico noted.

"Yes," Persephone mused, placing a hand underneath one of the fruits as if weighing it. She turned back toward him and asked, "Do you know the legend behind these?"

Nico nodded, taking a few steps toward the tree. "It's said that children of Hades could ingest the seeds from one of these and enter some sort of... death coma."

"As long as they came from  _my_ garden, yes." She agreed. "I am not here to fight, or to turn you over to your father. He is a busy man with all of these escaped souls floundering about and no one to go out and, ah, catch them."

 _Not here to fight?_  He thought.  _That's a first._

"That being said," She continued, "I am willing to help you."

"Help me?" He asked. Persephone hated him. She hated his very existence—it was just a reminder that Hades could fall in love with a mortal woman. "Why?"

"You will not find the answer you seek, son of Hades." Persephone said without answering him. "The time for that has passed."

His stomach dropped, and he blanched. "Then Bianca—" He began.

"Chose to be reborn, yes." Persephone finished, her voice soft. Her expression was tight, whether from constipation or disgust he could not be sure.

But that didn't matter to him. Bianca was gone. She'd chosen to be reborn into a new life, and he would never see her again.

Nico scowled. He would  _not_  cry. Not fin front of this woman. "You said I wouldn't find the answer I  _seek._  Is there something I should know?"

Persephone plucked a pomegranate from her tree. "The Fields of Asphodel. Your father..." Her voice trailed off for a moment. "He wishes for you to visit. There is someone—some _thing_ important there."

"Right. A meeting. Great." Nico grumbled. "Is there anything else."

"One more thing." She said, tossing the pomegranate to him. He caught it.

"Why?" Nico asked.

Nico didn't like the way that she looked at him—as if she knew what his future held, and it was full of pain and suffering.

_What else is new?_

"Should you need it." Persephone said grimly. "Goodbye, Nico di Angelo, and good luck."

 

He spent what felt like an eternity searching through the endless fields of wheat and wandering souls before he found her.

Immediately, he knew that something was different about her. Then when he found that she was a daughter of Pluto...

 

When he escorted her to Camp Jupiter, there had been suspicion. Even now, there were rumours. But at this point...

 

"Nico!" Hazel's voice brought him back again.

"Sorry." Nico said. "Just thinking. I'm fine."

Hazel pursed her lips like she always did when she was concerned, and pushed her cinnamon coloured hair out of her face. "Alright," she said reluctantly, "but if you're lying—"

"I'm not." He promised. (Yet another lie.) "It's just... this quest. It's going to be dangerous. I know that you know that, but please. Be careful."

"I will. And you, too, brother. You know that she has the doors guarded. I just don't think—"

"I'll be fine." Nico said.

The Doors of Death were the new topic. Nico had, not long ago, decided to search for them. With Thanatos missing—captured by Gaea and her giants—the Earth Mother managed to gain control of both sides of the doors. Those in the mortal world and those... elsewhere. His search would begin as soon as he notified Reyna of his departure.

"I just wish there was more time." Hazel murmured, staring down at the hot chocolate in front of her. The cafes in New Rome were said to have the best hot chocolate on the coast, but neither of them had touched their orders. At her feet, a few tiny gems sparkled. "I haven't figured out how to control my powers, and my flashbacks..."

"They're getting worse." Nico finished. "Don't worry too much, Hazel. You've got a good team. I... you have to trust them. Percy and Frank will protect you, no matter what."

At least, he hoped they would. People had a tendency to die or nearly die when Percy Jackson was around. Nico decided not to mention that.

"You should go." Nico said after a moment. "Percy and Frank will be waiting for you, and I've got to talk to Reyna."

Hazel clearly still didn't feel certain, but she stood. "Okay. Be careful." She stood, walking around the table, and gave him a tight hug before racing away.

Nico sat for a moment longer and then stood. It was time to talk to Reyna.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing before the Praetor's chair, Nico knew what it was like to feel small.

Reyna sat straight as a queen, with the regality that came with the title. Her gaze was sharp and focused, much like the silver and gold greyhounds that sat on either side of her. But Reyna's expression was not the only thing held together in a well-crafted image of control. Her dark hair was braided tightly, slung over one shoulder and not a single hair out of place. Every medal, every award pinned to her armour shone. Her posture was perfect.

Reyna had crafted the image of control so well that it could have fooled anyone. But Nico could see right through it—after all, he'd been constructing that same lie for years.

"So," Reyna began, her stare locking onto him. Before, she'd been speaking with the camp's augur, Octavian. He now stood off to the side, watching carefully with a calculating gaze. Nico knew that Octavian, while he didn't look threatening, had such a way with words that he could sway people to a wrong cause—even making them think that he was right. The little rat was dangerous in his own ways.

"Pluto's ambassador doesn't normally inform me of his leaving." Reyna raised an eyebrow. "Then again, he doesn't normally leave his hastily, either."

"Praetor—" Nico began, bowing his head slightly in a show of respect. The Roman demigods were all about shows of respect and whatnot. Their customs were learned quickly or you suffered.

"If I may, Praetor Reyna,"  Octavian interrupted, stepping out in front of Nico. "The timing is more than a little suspicious. A son of Neptune is brought to us by Juno herself. A centurion  _killed_ —" Nico noticed how Octavian shot a glance his way, as if he thought Nico knew something, "and returning to life. Mars himself issues a quest. And have you forgotten our ambassador's keen knowledge of the giant Alcyoneus. And now, just as our questers are departing, he will leave?" The slimeball turned to face Nico, a threatening gleam in his eyes. "Are you serving the giants, di Angelo? Choose your answer wisely, because—"

"Enough." Reyna called, raising a hand to silence the augur. Wisely, Octavian inclined his head and stayed silent. "I'm sure his intentions are not a danger to the legion. And I'm sure that you of all should be wary of rumours." She gave Octavian a pointed look. "There are a few... circulating now."

Octavian pursed his lips and clasped his hands together. He shot Nico a look—he knew exactly what Reyna was talking about, and knew that Nico knew as well. After all, they'd just discussed it.

Gwen.

During the war games, the centurion was stabbed through the back. She died. (Then she came back, but that's not the point.) Octavian had been the only one without a weapon afterward.

"But Reyna—"

"I said  _enough!"_  Reyna yelled. Her hounds leaped to their feet. The Praetor stood, stretching out a hand to placate the dogs. They sat, and Reyna's gaze locked onto Octavian. She did not sit. "I should remind you, Octavian, that while your family is quite powerful,  _I_ have final authority unless the Senate rules against me. Keep that in mind when you..." She looked over at Octavian's empty scabbard. "When you make enemies."

Wisely, Octavian didn't retort.

"Go." She told him. "Consult the auguries. The Feast of Fortuna is close, and the people will be waiting."

Octavian nodded. "Yes, Reyna." He spat, as if he'd tried chugging acid. He ran off.

Reyna watched him leave, then turned her glare onto Nico. "So, son of Pluto," She lowered herself back into her seat and raised an eyebrow. "Let's talk."

 

"Praetor," He began. "I assure you—"

She raised a hand. "Spare me your assurances, Ambassador. I don't intend to follow Octavian blindly, nor do I condone any of his actions. However, he speaks a bit of the truth. Some find the timing of the recent events very... specific. Many have suspicions—not necessarily of you or your loyalties, but..."

"Your dogs can sense a liar." Nico said. "So know that I speak the truth when I say this: I intend no harm for the legion or for any of New Rome. Where I'm going, what I'm doing..." He shrugged. "I hope to help."

Reyna's dogs were silent. She looked between them thoughtfully, absentmindedly twisting the ring on her finger. Nico wasn't sure if the shared habit unnerved him or not.

"Alright. It seems you aren't lying." Reyna finally said. She sounded a bit disappointed. "If I may—what do you hope to accomplish? If it's business for Pluto—"

"Not at all." Nico said, although he wasn't quite sure whether or not that was the case. His father had tricked him in the past. "At least... I'm not sure. Maybe. I'm looking for the Doors of Death."

Reyna frowned. "Are those not controlled by Gaea? With Thanatos chained—"

"There are two sets." Nico said. "One in the mortal realm—those won't be easy to find, but that other set..." He shrugged.

"No one knows." Reyna clarified. "So why you?" She mused. "We have a whole legion. Why not send our best?"

"One, Gaea. It's true that she controls the doors. That means both sets. To take even one, we'd need a team of the strongest demigods." He sighed. "Two... the second set is likely in the Underworld. Being the son of H— Pluto," he corrected himself immediately, "I can travel anywhere in the Underworld. Your legion can't do that."

"Perhaps." She said. "But even if you can find these doors... a single demigod is no match for Gaea's forces. You said this yourself."

"That's the thing, Praetor." He crossed his arms. "In order to gain complete control over the Doors of Death, you would have to control both sides simultaneously. If I can even  _find_  this set of doors, it'll be easier for groups—two extremely strong groups of demigods—to take both sides."

Reyna considered this. "Even so, the danger to you is extreme. You would take this risk alone—the legion won't get behind this search, especially if proposed by you, and I wouldn't be able to help you if I wanted to."

Nico understood that. Without the support of the Senate, Reyna could not help him. Without an issued quest, there would be nothing for the Senate to support. Without a prophecy, no quest could be issued. An endless cycle of no hope. But Nico couldn't let that stop him. He was the only person who would do this.

"I understand." He told Reyna. "But that isn't why I'm here. I need to tell you—"

"You know him, then." She said. "Percy Jackson?"

"Percy can be trusted. He's a good guy." Nico promised, and held both hands up and shrugged. "I wish I could tell you more. But with Juno behind his arrival... it may be unwise and unsafe. Not just for him, but for all of us."

Reyna nodded, looking over at her hounds. "You're not lying." She noted. "Normally, I wouldn't take your words as truth just yet—no offense."

"None taken."       

"But," Reyna continued, "I know what it is to try and change Fate." She paused for a moment, then stood. "Very well, son of Pluto. I'll try to stop Octavian from spreading lies about Percy Jackson. And know that you have my good luck on your journey. That's all I can offer."

"What else is new?" Nico asked. "Thank you, Praetor."

"Ave, Ambassador." She said, raising a hand. "Good hunting."

 

When Nico left the Praetor's villa, Octavian was waiting for him.

"Whatever you've convinced Reyna of, know that _I_  won't fall for it." Octavian hissed, latching onto Nico's arm as he walked by.

Nico jerked his arm out of Octavian's pathetic attempt at a vice grip. "You heard the Praetor, Octavian." He said. "Go talk to your bears."

The augur looked offended. Nico couldn't fathom why.

"Even our newest members respect their augur, di Angelo." Octavian said, his voice high and shaking.

Nico scowled. Grass growing in the stones under his feet began to wither and die. The temperature dropped a few degrees. "Even augurs know not to mess with the gods, Octavian. I came to this camp directly on the orders of Pluto. I know the business of the Underworld—all of it." He paused for a moment. "Gwen's death was no accident. And the rumours going around are  _not_  in your favour, Octavian. When they find who killed her, the punishment will likely be execution. And they'll need  _my help_  to find their answer."

He let that hang for a moment.

For that one moment, Octavian stood silent. Then he stomped his foot, turned, and stormed off.

Nico turned to see Reyna standing at the edge of her building. She gave him a curt nod, and then vanished inside.

"Alright." Nico murmured, turning toward the shadows. "Let's go."

 


End file.
